Wrath of the Reaper
by Unknowable Unknown
Summary: An enigmatic boy appears in SAO, and changes the course of the game. Now, a month later after the game ends, Kazuto and the boy are delving into Alfheim Online in pursuit of rumors of a Grand Quest, and a blurry picture of a familiar brunette. Rated M for sexual content(No yaoi!)Violence, and swearing. Blatant Mary Sueing, slight self insert, and major OOC! Don't like don't read.


_**The Wrath of the Reaper Ch. 1**_  
 _ **By: Exodus**_

 _ **VvvV**_

 _ **Hey, everyone! My trolling ass is back, with a new series to write about! Let me know what you think, but no flames, please! I own NOTHING except my OCs! Everything else goes to their respective owners!**_

 _ **VvvV**_

 _ **Flashback: A year and a half after the official launch of SAO**_

 _ **VvvV**_

Kirito sat in the shade of a building near an alley on floor nineteen and sighed. He was so bored. He heard a noise, and saw a feminine looking boy seemingly his own age walking down the alley.

He wore a black cloak that went down to his ankles that parted at the middle, with black boots. The cloak was short sleeved, and he had white linen wrapped on his arms down to his wrists, and he wore the classic black fingerless gloves that the game supplied. On his back, was a scythe with the handle being about six feet long with the blade being a three foot long blade. In his left hand was a long sword. (A/N: It looks like the sword Andúril, Aragorn's sword from Lord of the Rings)

The boy's hair was extremely long, down to his waist, with locks on either side of his head over his shoulders, some of it pulled back in a ponytail and another ponytail hanging off the right side of his head and joining the rest of it. His eyes were blood red, and in his forehead was a black diamond tattoo. There was a scar over his left eye. He saw Kirito and smiled. "Greetings. You are the Black Swordsman that I've heard so much about. This is a tremendous honor." He said, bowing deeply. Kirito raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" He asked, standing up and looking at the newcomer wearily. He was dressed similarly to the PK guild, Laughing Coffin. He even had a scythe on his back.

"Fear not, I am merely a solo player. I dress like this because it helps my stats. I have no interest in PKing innocent people. My handle is Shinokage, though you may call me Shino. You are Kirito, the Black Swordsman, and the original Beater." Shino held out his right hand, offering to shake the boy's hand.

Kirito took his hand. Shino's grip was firm, and his character diamond was green. Definitely not Laughing Coffin. He smiled. "So what are you doing around here on a high level alone?" Kirito asked, leaning against the wall.

"Just exploring, leveling, trolling the red gangs." Shino said with a grin. His canines were razor sharp. Kirito felt his eyebrows raise. "That sounds fun and interesting. How do you go about doing that?" He asked.

Shino's grin grew, and he pulled out a small ball like object. "Sneak up to one and put an pickpocket one of these into their inventory, then run and hide. And watch." He said, tossing it to him. He caught it and examined it closely.

"A grenade?" Kirito asked, looking at Shino, who nodded. "Sound grenades. I made them myself." He said, pulling up his inventory list. It showed that he had thirty of the devices on him. "Oh this should be fun." Kirito grinned.

"C'mon they're having a meeting at the park nearby!" Shino said, jogging off without a sound. Kirito followed, also making no noise, having maxed out his sneak and pickpocket skills two days ago.

As they neared, they saw about ten males in black cloaks standing in a circle in the shade of a large oak tree, talking amongst themselves. Shino, ginning like a madman, activated his sneak skill, and turned invisible.

About half a minute later, he reappeared by Kirito, wale wrong a shit eating grin. "In five..." He whispered. "Four... Three... Two..." And pointed at one of the red players, and a huge bang came from his left back pocket, sending him flying into the tree with a scream of surprise.

Shino burst out laughing, though over the commotion no one of importance heard him. "C'mon! Let's get out of here!" Shino snickered, grabbing Kirito by the hand and taking off running. They laughed as they ran away, then slammed into another person, sending all three rolling down the street.

Kirito jumped up, hand on his sword in case the person wanted to attack them for slamming into them. He dropped his hand, when he saw that it was his old friend Asuna. She took his offered hand and got up off Shino, who groaned when her foot made contact with a rather sensitive part of his body.

He staggered up a moment later, and Asuna's eyes narrowed, she drew her rapier. "Kirito! Don't let him get away!" She yelled, swinging her bare at Shino's face, he sidestepped. "Why? What did he do?" Kirito asked confused.

"He's a player known as the reaper! He was seen consorting with the Laughing Coffin!" Asuna said, swinging her blade at Shino's face. Shino, sighed, and spinning while ducking, kicked her sword out of her hand, impaling it in a tree.

"I'm not with that dumb ass group. We just got back from trolling their dumb asses." Shino said, walking over to the tree and pulling the sword out. He inspected it, and tossed it back to Asuna, who caught it and sheathed it.

"Then what were you doing the night you were seen with them?" Kirito asked, puzzled. Shino smirked. "They tried to attack me, and I... Persuaded them not to." The white haired boy said with a shrug. Kirito raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean you persuaded them? Did you pay them off or something?" Asuna asked. Shino shook his head. "I have a unique ability. It's called Puppet Master. It allows me to manipulate the body of any player that is not in a safe zone." He said, pulling up his skill list and turning it to show them.

Asuna nodded in understanding. "Gomenesai. I assumed that you were a secret red player, and you're apparently not." She said with a bow. Shino snickered at her stiff attitude. She stood straight, and gasped as he appeared next to her with his arm around her shoulders.

"Loosen up. That's American for, don't be so formal. Call me Shino. That's what my friends call me." He said, cackling at her blush. "G-get your arm off me." She said, moving away, towards Kirito, who was smirking. The tension was gone.

"Well, how about we go farm a mob lair or something? Get a party started." Shino asked, pulling up his menu, and sending them friend requests. Kirito accepted, as did Asuna after a brief hesitation. "Let's get this shit goin then~!" Shino, cackled, grabbing both of their hands and pulling them behind him.

Kirito looked at Asuna, and whispered, "Sorry. I think he may be off his rocker." Asuna snickered, and whispered back. "What was your first clue? He seems friendly though. And he caught my blade with one hand. He's strong." Kirito nodded.

"You two love birds done talking about me know?" Shino asked, letting them go. Said love birds blushed heavily. 'Is it that obvious?' They thought in unison. "Yes." He replied as if he could read their minds. Knowing about his crazy ass, he probably could if he wanted.

"So Shino-san. What conditioner do you use in your hair? It looks really soft and well kept." Asuna inquired, trying to make conversation. Lucas chuckled. "Family secret. Sorry. Your hair looks good." He replied, messing her hair up and earning a glare. She pouted and Kirito nearly melted.

"So how old are you, Shino-san?" Asuna asked. "You can't be very old." "I'm seventeen. I started the game at sixteen." Her jaw dropped. She attempted to touch his hair, before the blade of his long sword appeared at her throat. She gulped.

"G-gomenesai. Habit. Everyone that has ever tried to touch my hair has yanked on it." Shino said, quickly sheathing the blade and bowing low, his hair falling out of place in his face. She accepted the apology and he stood straight, and let her play in his hair.

"Ya know, nee-chan." He whispered while she was playing with his ponytail. "I think Kirito might like his hair to be played with. Try it." Making her turn beet red. She punched him. He snickered, rubbing his cheek. "Itai..." He drawled, poking her.

Kirito rolled his eyes. "Jeez... They act more like siblings than friends. Always teasing and beating each other up." Kirito chuckled under his breath. "That's because she's nee-chan!" Shino said with a grin. "N-nee-chan?" Asuna asked, shocked. Shino nodded.

"Nee-chan!" Shino laughed, tackling Asuna in a hug, who yelped at the feeling of Shino's sword hilt poking her in the hip. Kirito pouted. 'I wanna hug Asuna too' he thought, right before he was sent flying by Shino's cackling body.

"Get your crazy ass off Kirito-kun!" Asuna yelled, forgetting the fact that she sent him flying and grabbing the poor crying Kirito-kun from under the crazy teen. (A/N: Just wait. His personality will be explained, and it will change. This isn't a crack fic)

"Are you alright, Kirito-kun?" Asuna asked, holding the boy by his head, and looking him in the eye, a slight blush on her face.

Suddenly, the trio heard a shout, and five members of the Laughing Coffin guild appeared, slicing through innocent pedestrians and sending them harmlessly to the ground thanks to the safe zone.

Asuna and Kirito had just stepped out of the safe zone, and were blasted back by one of the assassins wielding a great sword. Asuna was sent flying into a tree, her health dropped into the yellow zone.

"Hahaha. Stupid green players, trying to prank my guild. We've come to teach you three a lesson, by killing you, slowly and painfully!" The big guy cackled. Shino appeared in front of him with his head down, his sword gone, he reached behind him and grabbed his scythe by the hilt, there was a click, and he pulled it out, the blade impaling itself in the ground with a crash.

"Bastard..." He growled, shaking. "You hurt nee-chan..." He raised his head, and roared, "You hurt my Nee-chan!" Swinging the scythe at the Laughing Coffin member, who blocked with his sword. "Yeah? So what? I'm a red player. That's what I do!" The killer retorted, spinning his sword and taking a slice at the boy's face.

Shino ducked under the attack, and started slashing at his enemy, each attack faster than the last with wind blasting everywhere behind them, the Laughing Coffin guy barely blocking in time. "What are you fools doing?! Help me!" He yelled behind him to his comrades. They ran forward to help.

"Stay back, nee-chan, Kirito-kun! These fuckers are mine!" Shino roared, spinning and beheading the big Laughing Coffin member in one go, the body exploding into red pixels.

"Sho-sama!" The smallest Laughing Coffin member yelled, shocked that a young boy had taken out their party leader with a single attack. (A/N: Not the leader of the entire Laughing Coffin Guild. Just that particular group)

Shino started spinning his scythe, the wind picking up and blowing towards the Laughing coffin members. "Die." He uttered, and let go of the scythe as it turned into a propeller, blowing the members away, the wind strong enough to slice them up. It passed through the NPC's and innocents, destroying the Laughing Coffin killers.

He threw his hand out, and caught the scythe, the blade was bloodstained. "Anyone that harms someone I care about will pay the ultimate price." He said softly, and put the weapon back on his back.

 _ **End of Flashback: SAO survivor reunion; the Dicey Cafe**_

Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya walked into the Dicey Cafe a month after he'd beaten Akihiko Kayaba, and looked around. He only saw people he recognized. Silica, Liz, and Agil were at the bar, Agil cleaning shot glasses while the girls sipped on fruit punch.

Klein, walked in behind him, and grinned. "Almost everyone is here. Where's Shino?" The elder male asked, Kazuto moving aside so his friend could come in all the way. "He hasn't shown up yet. He's due any minute, though." Agil called over.

Kirito went and sat at the bar next to Silica, said girl smiling at him. "Hello, Kirito. Or is it Kazuto?" She asked. He smiled. "Hello, Keiko-san. IRL, Kazuto. In-game, Kirito." He replied, accepting the soda that Agil slid his way with a nod.

"Hello, Kazuto-kun!" Rika cheered, hugging him. He patted her on the back. "Hello, Rika. How are you?" He asked uncomfortably. She giggled. "Better now that you're here." She said. He mentally rolled his eyes.

"Haha... Weren't you married to Shino-kun in-game?" He asked, making her pout. "That's right! I gave him my email, but I haven't heard from him! That meanie!" She ranted, eating a slice of strawberry cheesecake.

They heard an engine rumble towards them, park, and then a car door slam. A moment later, they saw the silhouette of a tall and thin person standing on the other side of the blinded door.

The door opened with a jingle, and in walked a familiar teen that looked exhausted. He wore a black short sleeved button up that was left untucked with the top button left undone revealing a red t-shirt underneath, faded black jeans, and black combat boots. The boy's hair was white and extremely long, down to his knees, with locks on either side of his head over his shoulders that went down to his waist, some of it pulled back in a ponytail and another ponytail hanging off the right side of his head and joining the rest of it. His eyes were blood red, and there was a black diamond tattoo on his forehead, just like in game. On his left middle finger was a silver ring with a red stone. It looked old but well kept.

"Ohayo." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Rika saw him, and ran towards him, tackling him in a hug. "Shino-kun!" She cheered. He chuckled. "Hello, Liz-chan. How are you? I'm sorry if I haven't responded to any messages you might have sent me. My younger brother took away all of my devices in fear of "losing me to technology again." Or something like that." He said, hugging her back and standing up without letting go of her.

"That's not fair!" Klein called over to them. "How are you so strong in SAO and real life?" Kirito smiled. 'Some things never change.' He thought to himself. Shino shrugged. "Magic?" He guessed. Rika rolled her eyes. "There's no such thing as magic, Shino-kun." She said dryly, poking him in the forehead. He pouted.

"Believe in magic, you muggle." He muttered. She giggled, and went back to her seat, dragging the white haired boy behind her by the hand. "Hey, Agil-san. How's business?" Shino asked. "It's Andrew, remember? And you still need to tell us your real name. We have no idea what it could be. Even your email is shinokage (A/N: don't bother looking it up. It's something that I pulled out of my hood. I doubt it's real and has nothing to do with this story or me if it is real.)

Shino shrugged. "My name is Lucas Lucarda." Shino said simply. "Lu...cas?" Rika tried it out. She smiled. "That's easy to remember!" He smirked. "I like it. It has served me well in the past as well." He said with a shrug.

"Anyway, can I get a Guinness? I need something Irish and strong after working a straight eight hour shift." Lucas said, grinning at Agil, who frowned. "I.D.?" He questioned skeptically. Lucas stood up, reached into his back pocket, pulled out a black wallet, opened it, and showed Agil his I.D., stating that he was eighteen, the legal drinking age.

"Wow. You look fourteen. What's your secret?" Agil said, his eyebrows raised. "Bottle or mug?" He asked, reaching into the freezer behind him. "Bottle." Lucas said, a slight pout playing at his lips. Agil snickered, as did Kirito. Rika and Silica giggled. Klein chortled.

"Rika-chan~ they're being mean~" Lucas worked the puppy dog eyes for all their worth. She only laughed harder. "That stopped working when I learned you were older than me. Nice try though." She giggled, patting him on the head.

"Hey, anyone hear about that new game, Alfheim Online?" Agil asked, pulling out a copy of the game and placing it on the bar counter top. Everyone crowded around, looking at the case. "Looks gay as fuck." Lucas commented dryly, taking a sip of his beer, then getting smacked upside the head by both Kazuto and Rika simultaneously. He glared.

"Language." They both said, not paying attention and examining the game booklet. "Japanese." He quipped, earning another smack upside the head from Kazuto. "Don't be a smart ass." The younger teen said dryly.

"So why did you pull this out, Agil?" Lucas asked curiously. "Because. In the game, your avatar is able to fly. There is a mission in the center of the world, at a place known as the World Tree. The objective is to get to the top of it, and defeat Oberon, King of the Faeries. The game has a limit on how long you can fly, so it's impossible to merely fly up to the top of the tree."

"Recently, a party tried to carry multiple players up there, to get a peak of what's up there. They got a few shots before all of them fell the ground below." Agil continued, pulling out a picture from below the bar and sliding it towards them.

It was a blurry image, but they could just make out a figure that looked like Asuna. "Nee-chan." Lucas muttered, at the same time Kazuto said, "Asuna." They looked to each other, and nodded. "Let's do this. We'll get in, and get her out." Lucas said.

"Let's go buy a couple copies of the game and some AmuSphere." Lucas said, standing up and walking to the main door. "Ja ne, Rika-can. I'll text you later." He called over his shoulder, before he pushed out the door by Rika, who was glaring.

She pushed him up against the wall, and stepped closer. "Please Look away, Kirito-kun. I want to share a private moment with my baka boyfriend." She said with a smile, before turning back to a wide eyed Lucas. Kazuto muttered that his name was Kazuto, but did as told.

Rika kissed Lucas lightly, who stood there stunned. 'Well, she was the one that made the first move in game anyway.' He thought to himself, before he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and responding to the kiss. She eeped. He smirked.

A minute later, Kazuto rolled his eyes, and cleared his throat pointedly. The couple broke apart, blushing. "Can we go now? Where's your ride, Lucas? Do we need to call your mom?" Kazuto asked, looking around.

"Dude, my mom and dad died a month before you beat the game. I drove here." Lucas said quietly. Rika gasped, and hugged Lucas. "G-gomenesai!" Kazuto said, embarrassed. "It's fine. Get in." He said, releasing Rika and walking towards a white 2016 Mustang GT with red racing stripes.

"Nice car." Kazuto said, walking over to passenger and opening the door, looking inside. The interior was black leather, and resting against the passenger seat was a black and red handled O katana. "Oops. Sorry." Lucas said from the driver's seat, picking up the weapon and placing it on the back seat gently.

"What was that about? Why do you have a weapon?" Rika asked, as she admired her boyfriend's car. His ass was _so_ giving her a ride one day. "In case you tried to murderize me for not responding to your emails." He snickered under his breath. "I liked what you did instead though."

She turned blushed heavily. "H-hentai." She retorted. He saluted her with a goofy grin and said, "At your service, ma'am." Then winked. She pouted. "I'll see you later, Lucas-kun, Ja ne, Kirito-kun." She called over her shoulder, walking back into the bar. Lucas started the car.

"What kind of music do you like, Kazuto?" Lucas asked, looking through his iPod. "Umm... Rock?" Kazuto said unsure. He rarely listened to music anymore. Lucas chuckled. "Well, let's see... How you like... This." He said, plugging the iPod into the Aux station and switching to the Aux setting on the radio.

The music started playing, and Kazuto's eyebrows raised. "Nickelback?" He asked. Lucas nodded. "I have more metal than rock." The older teen shrugged. He poked out the back window through the rear view mirror, and backed up.

They drove in comfortable silence, listening to the rather shitty music. They got to a red light and Lucas looked at Kazuto in desperation. "We need better music. Three Days Grace alright?" The younger teen nodded.

"Thank God. I think I'd go crazy if I had to hear one more song about teenage parties. They're not even portrayed correctly." Lucas muttered, switching to another song. He sighed in content.

After about ten minutes, they arrived at a GameStop in a high classed neighborhood. They went in, and the clerks recognized Lucas and Kazuto. "Kon'nichiha, Kirito-sama, Shinokage-sama!" The said respectfully. Kazuto looked at Pucas who merely nodded at the two women who were working the checkout lane.

Kazuto raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Lucas grabbed three deluxe AmuSpheres, then walked over to the game section. The manager saw him looking at ALO, and said, "The deluxe AmuSpheres come with a special edition Alfheim Online game." She called over.

"So that's why it's almost twice the price. Epic." Lucas muttered with a smirk, and walked over to the check out desk. "Is that all, Shinokage-sama?" The young woman at the desk asked politely. "Hai." He replied pleasantly. She nodded, and finished ringing up his purchases.

She put them in the bag, and said, "Please swipe your card in the card swipe." He pulled out a black debit card, and swiped. The cashier dinged, and she handed him the bags. "Arigato. Have a nice day." She said, and Lucas nodded. He gestured for Kazuto to follow, and the boy did, reaching into his back pocket for his wallet.

"Don't even think about trying to pay me back." Lucas said, not even looking at him. Kazuto looked at him, dumbfounded. "I insist, keep your money. I have plenty. Two hundred dollars is not going to set me back at all. I make more than that in a second." Lucas said, opening the car for and getting in. He set the bag in the back seat next to the O katana. Kazuto climbed in, and they left, heading out of town, into the country. They drove for about fifteen minutes, before Lucas slowed down, and flipped a switch on the sun visor.

To their right, two gates slid open, and Lucas drove through them. About a mile down the road, Kazuto saw a huge house. "Holy shit." He said, shocked. Lucas snickered. "See what I mean? Keep your money." He said, driving towards the house and parking in front of it.

"Don't get out for a second. I need to warn you. When we get in, stay behind me, until I tell you otherwise. Don't speak." Lucas said, looking around, Kazuto nodded confused, then grabbed his O katana and the bag. "C'mon." Lucas said, opening the door and getting out. Kazuto followed immediately.

Kazuto walked behind his friend up the steps to the huge house, and inside. Almost immediately, a younger boy about Kazuto's age jumped down from the grand chandelier in the middle of the entrance hall with a European Great Sword, slicing at Lucas. "Brother!" The boy shouted in English.

Lucas, reacting immediately, blocked the attack with his sheathed katana, then spun on the balls of his left foot and ducked, sending his right foot into the boy's face, the boy was sent flying about fourth feet away, but he recovered in midair.

'Why did that boy call Lucas brother?' Kazuto asked himself. He looked at the boy. Short naturally spiked white hair, black eyes, he looked like his 'brother' in the face. He wore a black vest with a red bow tie over a long sleeved button up, the top button left undone, with black slacks and black dress shoes. He was rather thin, but he wielded the huge sword with little trouble.

The boy landed on his feet, and crouched. He kicked off, shooting towards Lucas with the sword behind him. Lucas sighed, and said, "Kazuto, hide behind one of those pillars! This fight is out of your league in this world!" Kazuto nodded and did as he was told.

Lucas drew his sword, the metal scraping against metal sending a shiver down Kazuto's spine. He flicked his wrist, and blocked the boy who claimed to be his brother's attack with ease. He got the boy in a sword lock, and used his left fist to lightly punch the boy to the ground, making him drop his weapon. Lucas shook his left hand to get rid of the stinging and picked up the huge weapon like it was made of Styrofoam.

"You done, Daniel?" He asked. 'Daniel' nodded, holding his forehead. "Then return this to where you found it. And next time, ask to duel me, and stop with the sneak attacks. I can hear you coming from a mile away, especially with this big ass sword." Lucas said, dropping the weapon flat first onto the boy's stomach, who groaned.

Lucas picked up the bags, and smiled over at Kazuto. "You might as well come out and meet my itouto, Daniel Lucarda." Lucas said dryly. "When he's incapacitated that is." He muttered to himself. Kazuto walked over hesitantly, and looked at the boy that was trying to get up.

"How hard did you hit him?" Kazuto asked, shocked. "Not that hard." Lucas said at the same time Daniel muttered, "Too damn hard." still holding his forehead. "Nice to meetcha!" The boy said, holding out his right hand for a shake. Lucas nodded, saying it was safe, and Kazuto met the shake, wincing as he felt his knuckles pop in the boy's grip.

The boy let go, and got up, picking the weapon up and shouldering it. "So you're the famous Kirito, huh? I expected you to be really tall and muscular." He said, then jumped, landing on the second floor like it was nothing. Lucas sighed, and said, "Use the stairs next time, you idiot. Stop showing off." Daniel waved him off.

"Well, let's get this show on the road, neh, Kazuto-san?" Lucas said, walking towards the stairs at the end of the entrance hall. "Hai." Kazuto said, following the boy up the stairs. They walked down the hall to the right, passing door after door, until they reached the one at the end of the corridor.

On the door, was what looked like a fingerprint scanner. Lucas put his hand flat against it, and there was a ding, and then a click, the door opened, and Lucas walked in. "Make yourself at home." Lucas said, as Kazuto looked around.

The room was at least three times the size of his own, with a large king sized bed in the far right corner, that was dressed in white sheets with a red comforter. The carpet was black, and the walls were red with black trim. In the far left corner, was a large mahogany desk with a fancy looking computer with three wide screened monitors that were running a screen saver program. In the closer left corner, was an entertainment center, with a flat screen tv that looked to be at least sixty inches wide. There was five different video game systems, and like twenty different controllers in different buckets. A huge stack of games was arranged in a large bookshelf like case with a glass door that had a padlock. In front of the TV was a large black over stuffed leather couch, with a leg rest. Lining all of the walls was different swords, and on shelves was different daggers and knives. It all must have cost a huge fortune.

"Holy shit. You have an epic room." Kazuto said, wide eyed. "You should see the living room. Fucking big ass lava lamp." Lucas said with a laugh. "That sounds epic." Kazuto said, taking a seat on the couch. Lucas handed him his AmuSphere, and said, let's get her plugged up." He said, plugging his wireless receiver into a nearby outlet. Kazuto opened his and did the same.

"You want couch or bed? Either is fine with me." Lucas asked, looking at Kazuto while syncing his data from his NerveGear to his AmuSphere. "Couch is fine." Kazuto said, while using his phone to import the data from his own NerveGear to the AmuSphere.

"Okay. That's cool. If you get thirsty, there's a mini fridge at my computer desk that has water and cola and shit. Help yourself." Lucas said placing the AmuSphere on and laying on his bed and getting comfortable.

"See you at the world tree." He said, getting a thumbs up as Kazuto laid on the couch after kicking his shoes off and putting his AmuSphere on. "Link Start!" They both commanded the video game devices, and fell into unconsciousness.

 _ **Time Skip: Arrival at the World Tree (Everything beforehand is Canon)**_

Kirito followed Lyfa towards the unbelievably tall tree in the center of the city, and saw a figure standing there staring at the tree. "Shino!" He called to the figure, who turned to see who was calling.

The young man was about eighteen years old looking, with shoulder length black and white hair that was feathered and naturally spiked at the same time, with the front locks framing his face and two thinner locks hanging in front of his coal black eyes, making him look like a feral animal. His face was lean and muscular, with a hint of boyishness. He gave a smirk.

He was wearing a skin tight white v-neck revealing a lean yet sculpted torso under an epic looking trench coat with black pants and black combat boots. His hands were covered by black fingerless gloves with metal studs in the knuckles. Hanging off his waist and resting on his butt was a black double edged ninjato with the pommel sticking out in the right side. On his back was an enormous scythe, easily seven feet long with a three and a half foot wickedly sharp looking curved blade. His arms were crossed in front of him.

"Took you long enough." He called over to his friend, uncrossing his arms and walking towards them. Lyfa took a step back and grabbed her sword, drawing it slightly. "Kirito-kun, who is that? Is he who you were looking for at the world tree?" She asked, keeping her eyes on his advancing avatar.

"Yes and no. We're here looking for my nee-chan, and he's going to help me. You're welcome to come along if you wish." Shinokage replied for Kirito with a smile, ignoring the fact that she was slowly drawing her blade.

"Why can't my AmuSphere detect your avatar race?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. She'd never seen anything like him. He shrugged. "I don't know. It's called a Holy Spriggan. If that helps." He said, opening his character menu and pushing it towards her. She inspected it.

"Oh. How did you get that race, I've never heard of it." She asked, relaxing and pushing the menu back to him. He shrugged. "I got the special edition of the game? So did Kirito." He said simply. Kirito nodded in agreement.

"You guys spent nearly forty thousand yen on two games? They only sell that combo at GameStops in high end areas." Lyfa said with a laugh. Shinokage pouted. "So what's your name? Mine is Shinokage, but my friends call me Shino." Shino said, changing the subject.

"My name is Lyfa. Nice to meet you, Shino-san." She said with a smile, holding out her hand. He took it, and gave it a firm yet gentle shake. It still hurt her hand slightly. "You're strong." She said, looking at him. "Meh. Kirito is too. He almost beat me in arm wrestling in our old game." Shino shrugged.

"Anyways, Yui-chan, is mommy here?" Kirito asked, looking at his pocket. A pixy sized Yui popped out, wearing a pink ballet looking outfit and sporting white wings. She saw Shino and smiled. "Shino-unkuru!" She cheered, flying over and hugging his neck. He chuckled.

"Hey, Yui-chan." Shino said. "Yes, mommy is here, daddy. She's in the tree above us." Yui-chan, looking straight up. Shino crouched. Black fairy wings appeared on his back, and he kicked off, leaving Yui, Lyfa, and Kirito in a swirl of dust.

"Let's go!" Kirito shouted, Yui hid in his shirt pocket, and he kicked off as well. Lyfa sighed and flew after them.

 _ **VvvV**_

 _ **And that's a wrap! This is my first attempt at a SAO fanfiction, so constructive criticism is appreciated! That does not mean cuss me and/or my story! You do that, and you will be blocked. Anyways, feel free to review, follow/favorite and PM me if you have any questions/concerns!**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_  
 _ **Exodus**_


End file.
